justicia_socialfandomcom-20200213-history
Justicia social Wiki
JUSTICIA SOCIAL ¿Que entendemos por justicia social ? Cuando hablamos de justicia hacemos referencia a la necesidad de lograr un reparto equitativo de los bienes sociales, promoviendo un lugar de trabajo justo a través del desafío a la injusticia y la valoración de la diversidad . Podríamos decir que en una sociedad con justicia social los derechos humanos son respetados además sería una sociedad donde aquellos grupos menos favorecidos cuentan con oportunidades de desarrollo. También se refiere generalmente a la idea de crear una sociedad o institución que se basa en los principios de igual y solidaridad, que entiende y valora los derechos humanos, y que reconoce la dignidad de todo ser humano. Los temas que interesan a la justicia social son la igualdad social, la igualdad de oportunidades, el estado de bienestar, la pobreza, y los derechos laborales. 20 de febrero día mundial de la justicia social. Según las naciones unidas en el día mundial de la justicia social se busca apoyar la labor de la comunidad encaminada a erradicar la pobreza y promover el trabajo decente al igual que la igualdad de sexos y el acceso al bienestar social. Características de la justicia social. La justicia social se valora por ser unos de los valores más importantes en la sociedad. Esta vela por el bien común y la convivencia armónica en la comunidad en que se vive. También vela por el equilibrio entre el bien individual y el bien común basado en los valores humanos fundamentales. En este sentido la justicia social enfoca sus esfuerzos en la búsqueda de la equidad en diferentes cuestiones sociales que aún son necesarias resolver. Tipos de justicia social. Justicia social económica. Aquella que regula que la distribución de la riqueza tienda a ser un estado de equidad, que no sea acumulada solo por unos, ya que, crea como consecuencia una disparidad extrema de clases sociales, entre otras injusticias sociales. Justicia social sanitaria. Esta vela para que el derecho de la salud sea asegurado para todos los seres humanos por igual, siendo un derecho fundamental al que todos pueden acceder velando por un cuerpo y mente sana. Justicia social laboral. Es aquella que vela por una relación saludable entre trabajador y patrón, como las condiciones físicas y psicológicas necesarias para que el empleado pueda ejercer sus funciones adecuadamente. Normas internacionales de trabajo. En vista de que la desigualdad no solo conduce a una disminución de la productiva si no también engendra la pobreza, la inestabilidad social o incluso el conflicto, comunidades internacionales se ven en la necesidad de establecer algunas reglas básicas para garantizar ofrecer global mente oportunidades justas de prioridad para todos. La organización internacional del trabajo recalca de que existen condiciones de trabajo que entrañan al grado de la injusticia, miseria y privaciones para un gran número de personas, es ahí donde establece un sistema de normas internacionales de trabajo. Estas buscan hacer frente a este problema siendo preparadas y presentadas para empleadores y trabajadores de todo el mundo. Teniendo como objetivo principal promover programas de trabajo decente, favoreciendo el diálogo social, la protección social y la creación de empleo. Al igual que busca promover el desarrollo durable, erradicar la pobreza y hacer lo posible para que todos gocen de condiciones de trabajo dignas y seguras. File:Placeholder | A page about your topic |link=A page about your topic File:Placeholder | A Main Character |link=A Main Character File:Placeholder | The First Episode |link=The First Episode File:Placeholder | An Important Location |link=An Important Location File:Placeholder | A Key Event |link=A Key Event File:Placeholder | A Crucial Item |link=A Crucial Item Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse